Krang
'''Krang '''is the secondary antagonist of the 1980s ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''cartoon. The second-in-command of the Shredder, Krang is a devious yet nagging space alien determined to have a body of his own. He is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Krang "the all powerful" was a ruthless, genocidal warlord who hailed from Dimension- X - a small galaxy sealed away from the rest of the universe. Krang's true form was that of a large, reptilian creature, not dissimilar from the Dinosaurs of Earth. Though his appearance was monstrous, Krang was widely known for his intellect; he designed the ultimate weapon, the Technodrome - an enormous machine that would allow him to conquer Dimension- X. Krang was served by the simple minded but near invincible Rock Soldiers - who pledged their loyalty to his cause in return for a supply of minerals that they needed to survive, minerals which were rare in Dimension- X. Krang had essentially saved them from extinction, and they became fanatic in their devotion to him. Krang's campaign to conquer Dimension- X was ultimately brought to an abrupt end when he was abducted in the middle of a battle and placed on trial for his crimes. He was decapitated (his enhanced physiology allowing him to survive such a sentence) and banished from Dimension- X. The journey through the dimensional portal into the next universe caused him to lose what remained of his body, leaving him with only his brain. Bodiless, exiled and drifting aimlessly, Krang was eventually picked up by a garbage disposal ship and taken back to the planet Denebria. The planet was suffering from an ecological crisis, having essentially destroyed itself through years of pollution and mining operations that had stripped it's surface of it's natural resources. Krang offered his services as a scientist and claimed he could save the planet - the elected leader of the Denebrians, Flogg, welcomed Krang's arrival and constructed him a small mechanical body to restore his mobility. Krang set to work; but he had exaggerated his claims, and knew the planet was beyond saving. Instead he secretly began work on a mutagenic virus which would convert the planet's populace into his servants. Flogg discovered the plan and confronted Krang, forcing him to release the virus before it was ready. The people of Denebria mutated and evolved, but were free of Krang's influence. Flogg, his skin turned purple from exposure to the virus, attempted to throttle the life out of Krang, but Krang was suddenly teleported away. Confused and disoriented, Krang now found himself in New York on Earth, where he was greeted by Oruku Saki of the Foot Clan, who had used his technology to bring an alien warlord into his presence, never specifying exactly who he needed to his supercomputer. Krang and Saki bonded over their mutual goals, and expanded their armies with mutants - even managing to bring the Technodrome through from Dimension- X. Before they could make their move, however, they were attacked by an Utrom warlord named Ch'Rell, who trapped Saki in Dimension- X and assumed his identity. With only two of his rock soldiers left, Krang was forced to abandon Earth and work on a new dimensional gateway device, a task that would prove very difficult with his limited resources... Interrupted Krang contacts his old ally, the Shredder, after the false Utrom Shredder traps the human in Dimension X. Though Krang clearly prefers the Utrom Shredder, the latter's supposed death at Macbeth's hands puts a damper on his plans. Krang and the Shredder scheme to take over the Utrom Shredder's empire, but Dr. Hamsterviel cuts off the transmission. Hamsterviel, now working for Emperor Zurg, demands to know all of Krang's knowledge of interdimensional travel; unbeknownst to Krang, Zurg's main dimensional transporter was taken over by the false Shredder earlier in the war. Krang responds by summoning his rock soldiers. Hamsterviel reveals his own minion, Leroy. Both the rock soldiers and Krang fail to take down the experiment with their laser cannons. While Krang holds off Leroy, Hamsterviel calls in Zurg himself. Zurg severely damages Krang's walker with his laser vision and takes over the base. An Agreement Zurg tortures Krang into building him a new interdimensional portal. Krang complies, yet he finds an advantage to his situation. Noticing that both he and Zurg have a common enemy in the Utrom Shredder, Krang asks Zurg to free the human Shredder from Dimension X. Zurg complies, and Krang frees the Technodrome. Vs The New Fearsome Five Krang finds the Shredder, who installs the alien into a new body. The two plot the Utrom Shredder's downfall, until Negaduck tries to take over the Technodrome, aided by his new Fearsome Five. During the battle, the Collector fires a cannon at Krang's new body, severely damaging it. No sooner does Krang get up than does the Collector create a giant bull-anvil that knocks Krang down again. Krang, however, gets up and punches the Collector into a dimensional-transporting toy chest. Fat Cat slashes Krang's arm off, then Negaduck blasts Krang out of his body and severely injures the Shredder. Yet the Shredder makes his way to his computer console and fires a massive burst of energy out of the main terminal. This blast kills Fat Cat and sends Negaduck packing. Discoveries Krang realizes the Utrom Shredder is designing a dimensional-reality breaker, in order to destroy the current universe and shape a new one in his own image. The two scheme to destroy him, only to meet a new ally in Karai, the Utrom Shredder's apprentice. She, frightened by the Utrom Shredder's madness, joins the two in hopes of defeating him. They realize the only tool capable of stopping the Shredder is an atomic ray, now in the control of Valmont. The Battle of San Francisco Krang, Karai, and the Shredder journey to San Francisco, now caught in a death grip by Negaduck and Queen La. In the two's lair, Krang discovers a new body. He comes face to face with his old foe, Negaduck, armed in a mech of his own. Negaduck deflects the first few blasts from Krang's mech and then ties up Krang's mech's legs with a harpoon launcher. Krang falls over, but Negaduck is killed by Bebop and Rocksteady. The Shredder's forces do emerge victorious, acquiring the atomic ray. In the aftermath of the battle, Krang and his allies meet up with David Xanatos, one of the Utrom Shredder's greatest enemies. They inform him of the dimensional-reality breaker, acquiring his backing to defeat the insane alien. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Troubled Beginnings Krang and the Shredder begin the tournament in fine form, with the two hiring Tyler to help them conquer the world. Their plans take a dramatic toll, however, when Mok takes a controlling stake in Tyler's future and the Shredder loses the Technodrome to the forces of Doctor Robotnik. Krang tries to get the Technodrome back, only to run into Vilgax, another space conqueror. Krang blasts his foe away with the laser cannons on his walker, but Vilgax recovers handily. Krang then summons an army of clones to take Vilgax out for him, but that tactic only delays Vilgax's onslaught. The more powerful Vilgax punches Krang right out of his walker, leaving Krang helpless. It is only through the intervention of Lord Dregg that Krang manages to survive. Cartoon Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Tmnt villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Movie Villains Category:The Joker and The Shredder Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Patrick Fraley